Connexions Mystérieuses
by SouthernLoner
Summary: someone shows up at the mansion knowing two people...better summery inside...first story...so plz tel me what you think so far
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything you recognize...X-Men do not belong to me all other characters do...

Summary: okay so here's the deal...Rogue knows Remy and someone shows up at the mansion unconscious thanks to Logan...who is she? AU EVO.

Connexions Mystérieuses. (1)

Rogue sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that class. She didn't know why she was in French as she spoke and wrote it fluently even better then that teacher it seemed as the teacher made her write essay's for her tests instead of what the others had to do.

"Donnez-moi une pause fichue et un anneau déjà merde! (2)" she murmured dryly glaring at the clock on the wall behind the teachers head.

"Pardon (3) Rogue?" asked the teacher.

She thought of something right quickly. "(4) J'ai dit la raison beaucoup ont des temps difficiles en comprenant que la langue était parce que vous le parlez si vite et si vous n'apprenez pas qu'il comme vous fait l'anglais alors il n'a l'air de rien plus alors le baragouin."

"Oh bon. il est magnifique de voir quelqu'un faire l'attention. (5)" he replied before the bell rang. Normally Rogue waited for the others to leave first however she bolted out quickly and throwing her stuff into her locker hurried outside where she waited by Scott's car for them and the others tapping her foot in irritation at how slow they were.

"'Bout tahme y'all got here...Been here fer lahke fahve minutes..." she said getting in as they drove off. Scott hadn't even slowed down before she flung herself out of the car as he went toward the garage and she didn't care that him and the others were protesting her doing such a thing as she hurried inside straight to her room. She now had her own after spending about a year with Kitty and she opened her computer tapping her fingers impatiently to some tune only she could hear. Her mail box was black now instead of the gray it is when there's nothing in it and she quickly opened it.

This is what it read: Bonjour mon chere petite coquin ... je vous connais a changé beaucoup et plus se demande alors probablement comment j'ai trouvé votre adresse, mais évidemment je sais aussi que vous savez qu'il n'est pas dur quand votre un voleur de maître. quant à comment je fais je fais parfait comme est tous les autres ... que vous ne serez pas en mesure de m'envoyer e-mail en arrière mais vous avez toujours la petite adresse de donc je l'abrégerai. aimez toujours la princesse sombre. (6)

"What tha flahin'..." she murmured reading through it. "No way." she murmured.

"Vhat in ze vorld iz zat?" she jumped having not realized Kurt had come in. Or rather that she had left for the kitchen for a snack while reading her email.

"Mah email." she muttered. Just then another one popped up and she clicked opening that one to read it out loud slightly in English as she translated the lanuage within her mind without a thought.

It read: à ce moment-là vous devez savoir comment j'ai trouvé votre adresse et je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je vous écris à partir de dernier ... je sais que je peux avoir été une chienne aux gens, mais jamais vous. il vous soignait toujours et fait toujours . je crois toujours peu importe votre miel de problèmes vous irez faire sur venu eux ensemble dans l'avenir. et avant que vous pensez cela pas je ne cache rien que je ne suis pas une prédent ... je veux que vous sachiez pourtant que petit oneis m'occupant bien et j'y ai vu moi-même. je continuerai à garder des étiquettes sur vous d'un lointain comme d'habitude comme j'ai fait quand je vous ai d'abord rencontrés. vous êtes son bijou et je ne permettrai à rien de vous arriver aussi longtemps qu'il y a une haleine dans mon corps. avec beaucoup d'amour la princesse sombre. (7)

"Who is the dark princess?"

"Ah..." Rogue was staring wide eyed at the email some mist clouding her eyes. "A friend." she finally answered. In New Orleans the figure closed her eyes and concentrated on the wolf spirit she had sent with the younger girl nodding in approval the girl was fine before opening her eyes and typing once more before sending it to the girl she knew was on the other end of the on way conversation. "Oh she sent anotha one."

This one was also murmured in English while it was written yet again in fluent French. "J'ai quitté l'Ombre pour vous veiller comme je dois quitter le pays pour un appel d'affaires à l'heure suivante. Je m'assurerai personnellement que quelqu'un capable s'occupera du petit comme il fait la dernière planification pour son propre appel d'affaires. comme toujours l'amour de la princesse sombre. faites attention mon ldear petit coquin...(8)"

"All rahght no problem sugah...hm..." she frowned looking for the said wolf with narrowed eyes before something brushed her leg and she caught a light silver shine showing it was indeed the spirit wolf.

Another: "Juste moi une faveur jeune ? Souvenez-vous où vous êtes venus de la princesse sombre ..." rogue chuckled but nodded and stood leaving the others stunned.

(1) Mysterous Connections

(2) Give me a damn break and a ring already dammit!

(3) excuse me

(4) i said the reason many have a hard time understanding the language was because you speak it so fast and if you don't learn it like you do English then it seems like nothing more then gibberish.

(5)good. its magnificent to see someone paying attention.

(6)hello my dear little rogue...i know you have changed much and are more then likely wondering how i found your address, but of course i also know you know that it's not hard when your a master thief. as for how i'm doing i'm doing fine as is everyone else...you shall not be able to email me back but you still have the little ones address therefore i'll cut this short. love always the dark princess.

(7)by now you must know how i found your address and i am assuming you do not understand why i am writing to you as of the late...i know i may have been a bitch to people but never you. he always cared for you and still does. i still believe no matter your problems honey you will over come them together in the future. and before you think it no i'm not hiding anything i'm not a precog...i want you to know however that I left Shadow to watch over you as i have to leave the country for a business call in the next hour. I'll personally make sure someone capable will take care of the little one as he is doing the last planning for his own business call. as always love from the dark princess. take care my dear little rogue... he is well taking care of and i have seen to it myself. i will continue to keep tabs on you from a far as usual as i did when i first met you. you are his jewel and i will not allow anything to happen to you so long as there is a breath within my body. with much love the dark princess.

(8)I left Shadow to watch over you as i have to leave the country for a business call in the next hour. I'll personally make sure someone capable will take care of the little one as he is doing the last planning for his own business call. as always love from the dark princess. take care my dear little rogue...

(9)Just do me one favor young one? Remember where you came from...dark princess


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: anything you recognize i do not own that of which you don't i do...Marvel/Evo do not belong to me!

Chatper Two.

Things had stopped getting odd around Rogue but the odd shimmer next to her at times made some confnused but others just brushed it off. She didn't look or act differently like some would think while her brother decided to keep a closer eye on her after her e-mails from the strange unknown person.

"What Kurt?"

"Nozing...I vas juzt vondering about zem e-mails...vho iz she?"

"An ol' friend wah?"

"Vell...you acted differently vhen you vere reading zem...almost lighter and happier."

The Goth stood rolling her eyes. "No Ah din." and walked away not really bothering to see the suddenly contant shimmer walking behind her but Kurt noticed and frowned in confusion when it didn't disappear. So he disappeared to talk with the Professor to try and figure out what was wrong with his sister and what the shimmer following her was.

"Profezzor do you know vhat it iz?"

"As of right now Kurt, no but I will find out soon enough." sighing the fuzzy mutant nodded before porting off to find the others. The man spotted something in the middle of the road and slowed slowly slowing farther the closer he came to the blotch against the ground before coming to a complete stop about one hundred feet from it. Looking it over he dully noted it as an animal and sniffing it confirmed that only to find it was wounded badly by the smell and suddenly it twitched as he crouched and looked at it. Nothing happened for a few moments and he frowned wondering if it was dead but he could just barely here the heart beat pumping blood through the weak body.

"Well now..." he mumured looking it over and noted it was a female black wolf with the tip of its tail blood red along with the tips of its ears. Looking closer the claws were blood red as well at the tips and then there was a long almost human piece of fur that curled going down the side of its face stopping after about three inches long blood red as well. "How did you get here darlin'?" he asked to no one as he looked around knowing there wasn't a person for miles. Slowly as he fixed his gaze back upon it its head lifted and bright silver on black eyes stared at him. The tail moved in acknowledgment of him and he watched the large tail move in shock before looking it over again and realizing the wolf was mutated. Walking back to the jeep he pulled out an old blanket before walking back and reaching out. She growled baring her teeth and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she struggled to her feet and stood bleeding and bloody facing him down tail twitching in anger. "Calm down darlin'...I'm going to take you for help okay?" she bit his hand gently surprisingly and he watched as it tilted it's head weakly. She looked at his bare hand slightly bloody before it healed and she looked at him calmly as though understanding. He wrapped her up carefully and brought her back to the jeep before flooring off toward the nearest town with a vet.

"Yes? How can I help you today?"

"I have an injured wolf...can you take a look at it?"

The man nodded and then watched the man begin to unwrap the large bundel in his arms on the table. "Whoa. Where did you find her? She's beautiful but wounded badly."

"No kidding bub...can you fix her up?" ignoring the first question.

"Yes...where did you find her?" he asked once more.

Logan growled low in his throat pushing his hat up a little to glare. "Bub just fix her up so we can go already." the man began moving but stopped and looked to someone walking in.

"What are you looking at pal?" growled the man to the younger one in front of Logan.

"N-Nothing sir sorry." he stuttered before turning back to the wolf at hand frantically trying to work as both men in his presence were angered and he could tell neither liked to be angered.

The wolf whimpered and its head hit the table with a thud making Logan rub the top gently. "What's wrong darlin'?"

The man who had come in walked up and frowned touching her forehead gently. "She's pregnant..." he growled himself in anger and clenched his fists punching the wall. "I'll find him girl don't you worry." she yelped biting the mans hand gently as Logan watched pulling him back and tried to keep her eyes open. She rubbed against his hand and then passed out completely.

"She yours bub?"

"You could say that." said the tall black man. "Lucas."

"Logan."

Lucas turned to the man. "Well?"

The younger man sighed turning to face them both fully. "I'm not sure the babies will be safe...but she'll be fine...I have her stitched and bandaged. Her right paw is sprained badly and I bandaged that as well..."

Lucas sighed and rubbed her back gently. "Come on pull through..." Logan grabbed her gently from the table glaring that the man who wanted answers before walking out Lucas behind him.

"How did you know where she was?"

"I followed you. Took longer on foot...thanks for trying to help."

"Here."

Lucas looked around and sighed. "Listen which way are you heading?"

"Towards the states. New York to be exact...why bub?"

"We were heading for a school in New York...can you drop us off there?...We'll find our way from there."

"You mutant?" asked Logan eyebrow cocked. He nodded curtly and Logan sighed rubbing his forehead knowing if he turned the kid down along with the wolf who, hadn't the boy showed up, he would have taken to the school with him as it was. "Git in...so happens that's where I'm heading..." Lucas looked relieved and followed Logan to the jeep...

Rogue looked around them all and raised a brow seeing Jean and Scott sitting there as well but shook it off as she sat at the end of the couch beside her brother the shimmer sitting on the other side of the arm of the couch like a guardian everyone choosing to ignore it like normal lately but they all wanted to ask but they all knew when Kurt did she bit his head off. Everyone was sitting down to watch a movie on a friday night which all together everyone meaning EVERYONE instead of going out on dates or doing something by themselves or what ever which in itself was a great feat. Sighing she sat back deciding she could deal with it for one night and she watched the movie with the others.

In New Orleans ruby eyes shined through the darkness and then as the guards did thier rounds they never noticed the large diamond that was brought in last weak from France was now missng.

"So?"

"Gambit never miss a job homme..." smirked the man and he tossed the jewel over before plopping down in front of the guild master who had yet to say anything unlike his brother who was looking closely at the diamond.

"Dere beh some mal news mon fils."

The man lost his smirk and dropping his feet from his father's desk and sat up straight frowning in worry. "Wat? De Rippers?"

"Oui et non...(yes and no) Y'u see...y'u soeur left. While y'u was gone to Moscow." he sighed and stood pacing before his desk and sons. "De Rippers disappeared et until tonight...dey weren't heard from...dey showed back up tonight..."

"Et?"

His father bowed his head. "Dey beh up to non good...y'u soeur not comin' back mon fils...Julien had a deal wit some homme... dey took 'er et fucked wit' 'er...Lucas was assigned to follow et he said he'd stay wit 'er...non one knows where dey went..."

Red on black eyes were glowing feriously. "WAT?!"

"Oui. I know dis aint wat y'u wanna hear mais...wit de weddin'...well de guild beh gittin' worried. Julien gunna do somet'ing mon fils so watch y'u back oui?" the younger man nodded sharply and turned walking out his brown duster flapping behind him.

Logan walked into the mansion holding the wrapped wolf carefully and Lucas was beside him. Logan frowned sniffing the air and listening before screams were heard as the early morning traffic began before school.

"Good morning Logan...dear goddess Lucas!" cried the weather witch floating down over the rail and began looking the man over the students standing on the stairs watching. Rogue saw the crowd and raised a brow before stepping next to her brother and seeing Lucas being looked over by a very protective weather witch.

"Lucas?" she asked in confusion hurrying down the stairs and stopped short as did Ororo seeing the bundle in Logan's arms. "Oh gawd no...please no." she begged Lucas pleading with her whole being that it wasn't what she thought.

Lucas sighed and nodded causing Ororo to gasp. "Dear goddess what happened?"

Rogue walked slowly toward Logan and lifted the corner to look at the sleeping wolf in sadness. "Oh Scarlet." she whispered gently touching her gloved hand to the wolf. In responce the wolf woke and tilted her head at Rogue before her eyes lit and she whimper reaching her good paw out. "Logan can ya take 'er ta tha med bay?" nodding the four left soon followed by Hank and the Professor from the kitchen while the others waited outside. "Mr. McCoy is she gunna beh all rahght?"

"I'm sure she will...but the babies will not last the night."

Ororo's and Rogue's eyes went wide. "What? Babies? What babies? How---

"Your wolf is pregnant. But like that doc here says as the vet said they won't make night." grunted Logan.

The females looked a each other then the wolf in silence before the wolf let out a cry eyes closing and both moved to her. "Calm yourself Scarlet." soothed Ororo. "Calm child...your safe now...Lucas what happened?"

"The Rippers happened Storm."

"What?" eyes once more wide along with Rogue's both horror filled.

"Julien's up to something...we just can't seem to find out what...he had people kid-nap her hense her current status...then he went back home...we can't go back though...after she nearly killed Marious and Julien the guilds banished her. I nearly killed Bellee myself for something she smart mouthed and therefore was kicked out in favor to protect her...we've done fine...until that damn bomb..." he muttered dryly. "As long as she's okay though everything should be fine." Rogue's shimmer was gone by now and no one questioned it but thing spread like wildfire about the wolf lying in the med bay and the new man on the team.

"So Rogue...like who is that Lucas guy..." Kitty asked after he left to to med bay once more.

"An' ol' friend..." was all that was offered for a minute. "Heh's another mutant. Weh met years ago...when Ah was 'bout eight an' 'im...oh heh was how old Storm?"

"He was thirteen. The three were five years older then you remember?"

Rogue nodded with a small smile. "Yeah...anyway...'im an' Scarlet were at tha park wit' Scarlet's li'l brother...weh all became friend though Lucas an' Scalret were protective an' Ah hadn't understood at first until Ah behcame thier age...then thangs changed an' shit happened." she sighed. Lucas stood behind Rogue and Ororo and watched the door along with Ororo Rogue staring at her plate in worry and sadness. Suddenly a bark came from the door and Rogue's head snapped up in shock. Lucas and Ororo wore small smiles as the wolf stood there expertly holding her right paw of the ground and head held high eyes looking right at Rogue's bright green eyes. "Scarlet!"

"If you feel better child...you may want to form for you will heal faster that way."

"Form? Form into what?" the wolf closed her eyes and then...

Author's Notes: i hope you enjoyed this chapter...please tell me what you think honestly and next chapter will be up soon...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: yet again i do not own anything you recognize...

Chapter 3

As the X-Men watched in silence the wolf closed her eyes and slowly she began getting bigger. Suddenly she wasn't a wolf and instead stood and tired looking woman who still held herself with pride.

Rogue whispered in awe. "Scarlet..."

"Anna." she said in a thick accent full of only slight pain. "Ororo?" she asked in slight confusion before walking to her and hugging her old friend. "Mon dieu it beh bon to see y'u."

"Likewise child."

"Aint been a chile (child) in years mon ami (my friend)." she replied pulling back and then turned to Rogue and held her arms open wide. Shocking many Rogue dove into her arms holding her tightly. "It beh bon to see y'u chile..." and tightened her grip looking at Lucas who bowed his head away and the others frowned in confusion as Ororo followed as her look drifted to her. Both older mutant knew something about the woman and she turned her attention to Rogue as they stepped apart. Rogue appeared about to do the same thing when Scarlet's bandaged hand was under her chin. "Non...y'u dun do dat."

"Sorry."

"De rien. (its nothing)" she said and the other two lifted their heads.

"Are you sure your okay Scarlet?" asked a concerned Lucas.

"I beh tres bon Lucas. Trus' meh oui? Have more fait' in dis femme d'accord?"

"Yes ma'am." he sighed.

"Are you tired Scarlet?" Ororo asked her old friend.

She thought for a moment and nodded gently. "Oui...a li'l..." she tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach.

Rogue noted the look in her eyes and looked pained herself as the woman was lead out by Ororo. "She'll be fine Anna."

"Ah know but...how much more is she gunna go through Lucas?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know...I honestly don't know Anna." Scarlet laid on the bed and held her stomach feeling the life within dying as she laid there.

"I will git dem back." said the woman falling asleep telling herself tomorrow would be a better day.

Authors Note: sorry about it being so short had a major thought on another story...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note & DISLCAIMER: posted the story i had a major thought on and i do NOT i repeat still do not own anything you recognize...thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Chapter 4

Roberto along with the other new recruits mouths dropped as Scarlet walked down the stairs in black leather pants with a prowling wolf on the right leg and a tight black tube top that went down mid-thigh when it flared sightly the top part covering her breasts was tight and un see through but ones it flared off it was mesh like Rogue's green over shirt.

Rogue walked in and smiled. "Mornin' Scarlet...feelin' okay?"

"Oui...how y'u been petite?"

"Ah've been good..." she bowed her head a little. "How's heh?"

Scarlet laid a hand on her cheek making her move her head up giving her the real thoughts as she let go lying through her teeth. "He been d'accord petite...been fine." but Rogue saw the truth though as memories of the person in question and sighed but nodded reluctantly.

"Whoa! She touched the Rogue and is still standing? Dang." they whistled she walked toward Ororo and then noted Logan who was leaning back against the wall.

"Merci pour helpin' meh."

He shrugged indifferently. "Well did you ever think I didn't want your blood on my tires?"

She gave him a look with blank eyes turning to Ororo. "I t'ink I need to talk to y'u et de Professor."

"Is something wrong?"

"Non...but heh has a right to know 'bout home." she said dryly.

"Oh...all right this way." she turned and Scarlet dully noted Logan following but sighed knowing she would have to explain this to all of the adults. "All right now warning Logan not a word until her story is finished." they sat for hours talking and surprisingly Logan didn't say anything until she was done and he then told bluntly about his distrust and she had to earn her trust. She nodded and said she understood walking out as she went to look for Rogue.

"I t'ink I owe y'u an explaination petite."

"No ya don't..." she shrugged sitting with her back to the older woman by the pool where the other were playing in the pool.

"Oui I do." she said sternly. "I had a job outta de states. Dere were...complications...et I had to leave N'Awalin's after dat. I dun know if he got back mais I do know dat Julien et 'is Rippers were still after meh...Julien was hospitalized et de counsin exiled meh 'til dey could find o't wat to do. Lucas nearly killed Belle pour sayin' somet'ing and was exiled by de counsil dem tellin' 'im t'ink o' it as a repreve to guard et look after meh...Julien had already had some homme after eh bah den...Lucas got to meh jus' in time mais only late pour un factor." she laid her wounded hand against her stomach. "Mais stopped oder t'ings...Lucas found meh et got meh o't. Den we ended up split wit' some FOH. Dey got meh et dat badger fella found meh de rest be history..." she sighed as she crouched beside Rogue.

"Ah understand Scarlet...ya don't need ta explain." she said honestly.

Then Scarlet frowned. "Pourquoi aint y'u o't dere wit' de chiles?"

Rogue blushed feriously knowing she was caught. "Uh..."

"Y'u din tell dem did y'u?"

"Uh..." she blushed deeper now showing even through her make up.

Scarlet stood and grinned secretively. "Well den petite...beh at mah room nine d'accord?"

"Uh okay." she said in shock before Scarlet walked over to Ororo and began whispering to the older woman who raised a brow before slowly grinning to match Scarlet's. Both got up and left the children to play Logan riasing a brow and the Professor chuckling as Hank's face matched his own.

"Okay did we miss something Charles?" asked Logan with a cocked eyebrow.

"Its appears the mansion may very well be even more alive as of the late." looking to Rogue who was smiling softly for the first time in months and then to the window that lead to Scarlet's room Ororo's right next door but sensing them in the Cajun's room.

Authors Note: well like it? next chapter what is it that Scarlet wants with Rogue at nine? and what about the little exchange about not telling anyone? hmm...guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out...please read and review thanks...


	5. Chapter 5

DISLCAIMER: i do NOT i repeat still DO NOT own anything you recognize...thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Chapter 5

Rogue looked at the clock on the wall of the rec. room and yelped flinging herself out of her chair and out the door quickly. The others blinked in shock and wondered out loud where she was going in such a hurrying.

"Sorry Scarlet!" she panted leaning against the doorway.

Ororo and Scarlet looked at her and then ushered her in both looking either way of the hallway before snapping the door shut. "Goddess child are you all right?"

"Ah lost track o' tahme so had ta run ta git 'ere bah nahne." she breathed sitting down on the bed as Scarlet indicated both older women looking at her worriedly.

"Y'u d'accord dere petite? I wun gunna kill y'u if y'u's was late...now if y'u was too late--- she trailed off abruptly allowing a smile to grace the youngers face. "Bon dere beh dat belle smile. Not let's get ready oui?" she nodded and then Scarlet and Ororo began on her then themselves all putting advice at the others outfits and make-up.

Ororo made heads turn in shock as she walked down the stairs in high heels matching the white leather pants she was wearing and the light lilac colored shirt with boots. She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "What?" then stepped down the last couple steps and turned to look back.

"Holy --- adults looks though shocked themselves stopped the boy from swearing. Rogue came down in a green tube top with an open black silk shirt with cards along the hem and then she wore a pair of green tight jean's black high heeled boots showing underneath. Stepping off she raised a brow but said nothing stepping next to Ororo and looking up for Scarlet. All mouths dropped while the Professor's dropped slightly he recovered into a smile looking around the room. She was covered in black and that was saying something. She wore a tube top like Rogue and a shirt much like Rogue's only there were no cards around the hem. Instead around the hem was some celtic design. Then they did a double take and all of her cloths had celtic design on the hem of one part of another. Her black leathed pants clung to her even more then Ororo's did hers and melted with her skin it seemed. Stopping she raised a brow looking around but said nothing as the glitter on her shined in the different lights. Her hair was up in a high pony tail instead of a bun and now traveled down her body curling in a natural way but in temptation ways. She had a wolf prowling the back of her over shirt and one laying on her right leg.

"I assume you three know my rules then?"

"Oui." she answered for them stepping down the last few stairs. Her tongue ring and belly botton rings shown in the light while the belly botton had a little black heart diamond her tongue ring was silver and normal.

However as she lifted the back of her over shirt the lower tatto shown. "Need help Scarlet?" asked Ororo looking how she was struggling with something.

"S'il vous plait et merci." she said and turned yanking the over shirt up gently. As Ororo lifted her arms the back of her shirt showed the same tattoo and Rogue cocked her hip hers remaining down until Jean frowned and lifted her withs her powers and dropped it with a gaso the others following.

"Oh my god thier like a cult or something." she whispered.

Scarlet raised a brow again and snorted gently shaking her head. "Non...jus' somet'ing y'u dun know. I make sure dey bot' come back unscathed."

"That goes for you as well Scarlet." he said with light warning.

She winced slightly smirking though. "Awe mais where beh de fun in dat?"

"Scarlet." with more warning.

She sighed. "Oui, oui I beh back unscathed." then turned to Rogue and Ororo as she grinned once more. "So wanna git de hell outta here now?"

"Yes." they said and followed her out quickly. Behind them you could hear a pin drop for all of one minute before you wouldn't even hear fog horn if it was right in your ear including Logan who winced a the pounding on his eardrums.

As the three females stepped into the club eyes shot to them like moths to flames. "So femmes... y'u gunna dance wit' dis Cajun? Ou let 'er dance alone?" they grinned and walked to the floor without a second thought.

Suddenly a voice in the back whispered. "Hey isn't that the BlackRoses?" Scarlet dropped down twisting around and back up to her feet with her eyes closed.

Rogue felt Ororo take her hand gently and do a spin for them both and smiled as skin on skin touched. (dun dundun lol) "Ah haven't had this much fun in years."

Both older woman smiled and said. "We know." and continued on silently. They didn't feel the eyes watching them from in the back instead they felt the circle forming around them and ignored it without a second thought. Scarlet dropped down and did a sexy little move slowly bringing herself back up. Al three of their eyes were closed and they didn't acknowledge anyone but themselves in their own little world just the three of them. Out of nowhere a country song came on and their eyes locked as they grinned. They moved without a problem with it and everyone who looked at them had mouths dropped open wide in shock.

Rogue was sweaty and she grinned asking as the song changed into a slow one and they walked off the dancefloor for a drink. "Well...that was fun."

"Yes indeed...I haven't done that since we..." she trailed off looking around then leaned in. "Since we actually used the name black roses."

Rogue sighed. "Ah know..."

Scarlet remained silent throughout this exchange then looked from Rogue to Ororo then down to the table. "Well den we take de nome again." as she looked up both were shocked. "Only dis time we make sure everyone know it."

"Ya really mehn is Scarlet?"

"Would I lie to y'u petite?"

"No." both answered and picked their drinks up.

Picking hers up she said so only they could hear. "Well...t' de resurection o' de BlackRoses, eh?"

"Here, here." they said and clanked glasses. Ororo dragged Rogue out for a dance but Scarlet stayed and watched them thinking about thier time as the BlackRoses. Unconsciously she drapped an arm over her stomach leaning back as she thought back onto how they had started in the first place and she winced sitting up as she blinked looking around the room with skilled eyes. Seeing she was fine she stood and pasted a grin on as she danced her way out onto the floor and to the two once more getting caught up in old times.

Logan watched them walk in and Rogue stumbled Scarlet reaching out and her arm sliding intinctively around the girls bare waist holding her almost romantically. "Y'u beh d'accord petite?"

"Yeah. Thanks Scarlet."

"Are you two hungry?"

"Oui." and Rogue nodded. Gently Scarlet helped her back onto her two feet and allowed her to walk off. From the shadows Logan watched her look go from happy to sad and she looked down as Rogue and Ororo walked into the kitchen and her hand went to her stomach. She gave a wolf like cry gently before pulling up a mask of indifference as she dropped her arm. She grinned walking into the kitchen and began helping them make a midnight snack.

Rogue yawned and then blushed sheepishly. "Guess Ah wore mahself out." and not a moment later Ororo followed that smiling sheepishly.

"Go on to bed y'u deux...I clean up."

"You sure?"

"Oui. I beh un night-owl, non?" she said and they all gave hugs Scarlet kissing Rogue's forehead.

"You know they may not see it but I can."

She winced slightly and Logan watched her from the shadows both to busy to notice. "Wat y'u talkin' 'bout Lucas?"

"I'm talking about your game about being happy. I know how much it meant to you despite the fact of how if came to be."

"Non y'u dun dammit." she whispered cleaning the last bit up and turning to him. "Y'u dun know wat it like to hear y'u aint gunna have chiles den end up pregnant. Jus' to loose dem anyway. Y'u dun git it Lucas. Y'u can't et neider can anyone un else less dey got de same problem. Bon nuit." she said nd walked out silently.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looknig out. "If your up there help her would you?" then shake his head at the thigns she got him doing consindering his ways and hers. She had changed when she was pregnant she began acting differently but he still saw the pain within her when she was told they wouldn't last the night. Logan found her beating away at a session in the danger room as dawn which shocked him slightly but he watched from the control room which was montering her statis.

"She is quite extradinary isn't she?" asked the Professor always coming in unnnoticed even by the man who could snif the air and get it or hear him a mile away.

"What exactly is her power beside shifting?"

"She has great endurence..." he continued gently ignoring the question. "Which makes me wonder how long exactly was she stuck within her torture and what she had been through in the past. Most see a laid back woman who can make the president do anything she wanted with just a smile...but I see a warrior...whose seen too much in her life. Much like what I see in you, Rogue, and Ororo. Sometimes even Scott. Maybe you can learn something from her Logan. But be gentle about it." they remained silent before the Professor left and Logan turned his full attention onto the woman in the room who fell to her hands and knees panting suddenly. Rain began to pour down over her and she stood and closed her eyes tilting her head back never seeing the blood from the side of her face washing away as the wound had already healed.

Flashback

"She's not un o' us. She'll never be un o' us."

"She beh more den y'u give 'er credit for. Et she beh better den y'u t'ink."

She felt anger rise within her as two girls stood next to her and listened to the conversation of the two. "Et de oder two femmes be de same damn way. Dey not'ing more den pets!" shouted the man through the door opening it only to pal seeing all three standing there and everyone within gasped in shock but she transformed into her wolkf form and barked looking ready to pounce.

"We are not good enough for you? Pets? Wrong thing to say about someone who really can look nothing more then a pet." stated the white haired one eyes white hair whipping. The one with white stripes the younger one pulled her gloves off glaring with a scowl on her face.

"Non petites...y'u aint goin' nonwhere...heh beh leavin'..." his daughter changed to her human form but barked as she stalked by scaring him shitless. Ororo's eyes flashes with lightening as she passed and Rogue faked about to brush him with her hand before the three disappeared down the hall. Half an hour later the man was gone banished from the guilds but once the assassins heard of his mistreatment he disappeared from the world. No one treated the three that way expecially when they were supposed to be within the guilds and calling them pets angered Marious as well. He had ordered the kill by his daughter and son as he didn't like people talking to the three thieves that way. They were different and didn't derserve to be treated like trash niether did Remy. Remy however couldn't believe the man said that but was glad the three girls wouldn't stand for it either but settled in for bed with a small smile knowing he wasn't alone.

End Of Flashback

Her eyes opened and she inhaled deeply the rain still pouring in her own session the Professor helped her set up and she looked around with skilled eyes before something brushed her back and she turned slowly to face the smirking blond.

* * *

Authors Note: so like it? hate it? think it needs to be trashed? please update...thanks... 


	6. Chapter 6

DISLCAIMER: i do NOT i repeat still DO NOT own anything you recognize...thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Chapter 6

She watched as he began to circle her and he watched for any sudden movements out of her.

"Bonjour mon amour." she scowled. "Awe dat look mal pour y'u belle face." her look if possible darkened even more and she remained silent. Her thought were running rampant throughout her mind like a cyclone hit the inside of her head. His look darkened as he looked around. "Wat de matter Scarlet? De oder duex not here? Wat de hell happened to de self proclaimed 'BlackRoses'?" she snapped her head to him at that and her eyes flashed. "C'mon Wolf...y'u et bot' know y'u jus' a whore. We bot' know wat y'u did on de streets." this scene flashed back at her within her head and she clenched her jaw tightly before lunging with a loud roar.

Logan frowned and watched as she growled out. "Fuck y'u homme!"

"On y'u anyday...how does it feel? Knowin' dat y'u life aint changin'...dat y'u always beh a whore... et pour wat? dat li'l merde face frere ou y'us?"

"I'd die tomorrow to keep dat garcon alive." she growled.

"So y'u became a whore...go figure." she said nothing but swipped at him. He grabbed it and then yanked her close whispering in her ear. "Y'u t'ink I dun know y'u would leave 'im at y'u 'home' every night asleep while y'u went off to fuck anyone wit money? Den y'u'd tell him y'u got it dancin'. Wat be mal...de fact dat to dis day heh still believe dat."

"Fuck y'u Boudreaux." and she wrenched away to start the war that undoubtably was going to come by the end of this. She swallowed leaning back against the wall breathing heavily hearing the approaching footsteps though to a human or anyone else they would have not been heard.

"C'mon o't Wolf..." he gave a whislte hoing to lure her out by her yelling she wasn't a worseless obediant dog but he frowned when she didn't. Logan watched still within the control room and found himself growling as Scott and Jean came in wanting a practice telling them to beat it.

"Logan? What is wrong? You missed...oh dear." she said and looked around spotting Scarlet leaning againt the wall around the corner from the blond almost not breathing.

"Got y'u!" he yelled turning and gripping her tightly.

She grinned and headbutted him hard. "Not today." as he fell to the ground.

"Scarlet!" screamed Ororo and the rain poured with lightening and Rogue flew in as well suddenly joining the two as black suited men came out of the shadows with gleaming swords. Without thinking through clearly too enraged Scarlet attacked but knew she had her girls at her back which made her for the first time feel like she had some more within her if they trusted her enough to fight beside her. The session ended about a half hours later and she stood shaking slightly from the whole run and Ororo and Rogue walked to her instantly. "Scarlet?"

"How long have y'all been down here?"

"All mornin'." she muttered dryly turning and heading for the door sweat makng her body glisten.

"All right then your going to get washed up and then come eat..." she sighed but nodded knowing she had no choice and did as told meeting them in the kitchen about a half hour later. Eating she retired to her room for a little bit of silence and to meditate to calm her out of control mind to keep herself in gernal under control. Normally she could conrol her emotions outside but inside was different and they could over take her if she didn't watch she she sat calming herself and willing her emotions to die from her consciousness. Finally she came out of the room and walked down the hall knocking on Lucas's door.

"Care pour a walk?" he nodded and grabed a shirt following her down the hall. "Desole 'bout last night oui?"

"Of course...and your right I don't really understand...but that doesn't mean I don't care." she nodded knowing he did care before she formed and walked beside him in silence both thinking as they walked like they had when they were home on the bayou.

"Scarlet!" screamed Ororo and Rogue running to her and kneeling.

"What happened?" Scarlet frowned then blinked and looked up seeing Lucas unconscious beside her and then looked herself over. What she found however was shocking to say the least...

* * *

Authors Note: so like it? hate it? think it needs to be trashed? sorry for the late update... 


	7. Chapter 7

DISLCAIMER: i do NOT i repeat still DO NOT own anything you recognize...thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Authorts Note: Sorry i keep forgetting to do this but i would to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far...thanks again.

Chapter 7

She groaned and tried to sit up despite the bruises and cuts across her stomach and back but failed and huffed wondering what the hell had happened.

"Scarlet? What happened?"

"De hell if I know." she muttered and roughly forced herself up holding a waver just barely. She hissed falling forward against a tree her back burning with pain then she noted they looked like claw marks. "Creed." she groaned and hissed out a breath before stumbling back toward the mansion. The other two following and supporting an unconscious Lucas frowning in worry at their friend. She winced roughly as she slammed into a wall loosing her footing as her her ankle made a huge snap suddenly. "MERDE!" she cried out. Storm and  
Rogue were still downstairs with Lucas having passed her as she said and she winced again gripping the wall for dear life.

"What the hell is...Scarlet?" he noticed how she had her right leg pulled up and her she was leaning forward heavily into the wall. "Scarlet what's wrong?" she grunted and managed to turned herself but still plastered against the wall her right leg off of the ground still. "Fuck. Come on."

"I be tres bon." she snapped and slowly began her way toward the elevator. Frowning he walked behind her and caught her as she nearly fell before scooping her up and bolting off not bothering with the elevator instead heading straight for the stairs and down them gentle with her though as she was badly messed up. She remained for hours sleeping and Ororo and Rogue remained at her side for those hours. However Hank refused to let her out even when she woke stating she needed to heal. She tossed and turned violently the nightmare over running her. Hank frowned and exchanged looks with the Professor who then began to gently skim her mind to watch the nightmare. A wolf like scream came from her as she thrashed her head from side to side and clenched her fists. Hurriedly the Professor pulled out feeling her close off instinctively before screaming as she bolted upright sweating. "Merde!"

"Calm yourself Scarlet your safe here." she blinked and frowned as though not understanding before she whimpered glaring at her bandaged ankle as she formed and leapt over them both running out.

"Something caused you to leave home Scarlet. Talk to us. We can help what happened."

"Not'in' mes amis. I be tres bon."

However she never noticed the eyes from the Professor's office as she walked off. "How can I help you Scarlet if you'll not talk to me about it?" then played out the nightmare in his head again in shock confnusion worry horror he couldn't tell his emotions at the moment. Least of all as he looked at the crime happening and then the red on black eyes in the shadow watching and sobbing pitifully but softly so he wasn't seen. "How much more do you have to endure dear?"

* * *

Authors Note: hey sorry it took so long been sick sorry it was so short the next chapter should be a lot longer and i will get the full contents of the nightmare brought up again. thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

DISLCAIMER: i do NOT i repeat still DO NOT own anything you recognize... thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Authorts Note: i would to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far...thanks again.

Chapter 8

She dropped her shoulders as she walked down the street carefully. Her sneakers made no noise even as they had silver laced while only one was tightly tied the other loose around her casted ankle. Her shorts and tank top were her normal attire and she ignored the bike slowly next to her yet still driving.

"Darlin' you know it aint safe to be out like this. You could do some serious damage to your ankle."

"Wat y'u want homme?" she said but continued expertly ignoring the looks from around her.

Suddenly. "Why didn't you say what happened?"

"Wat y'u mehn? Heh came et beat de shit outta meh et Lucas et y'u point would be?"

He swiveled her around. "I went over the whole area Scarlet. And trust me darlin' it started with more then just a beat down. Someting caused something else to happen." she stiffened and snapped her gaze to him then sighed.

"Den maybbeh weh should talk oui homme?"

"Hope on. I know a better joint then this." and nodding she swung her leg over as he drove off quickly. Sabretooth walked into his base with a wide grin and the smelt of blood on his body making him lick his lips slightly with a grin.

"Something pleases you Sabretooth...what happened?"

"Just letting the wolf know I'm back."

"Ah...well your new member team will be back from my endless tasks and meet you on the battle field." sniffing the air Sabretooth grinned before spotting the figure and then sniffed another only behind him and growled.

"Well now...Wolf you ready for round two already? And here I thought Wolverine would have kept a tight leash around you." she hid a whimper and Wolverine stepped into view at the same time making it all the more easier to do so.

"You fucked with the wrong girl Creed."

"Literally though eh Logan?" grinned the man back making Wolverine growl and unsheeth his claws coming in front of her.

"Wrong words bub...you're going to eat your heart."

"Wolverine, Rogue and I shall work with Wolf." she looked at him as he looked back and the qustion whether she move to stand with her friends or by his side stood in her soft silver eyes.

He jerked his head for her to move to them. "Go on." nodding she slunk back and to the side to stand between them. "And you..." he growled pointing his claws to Creed. "You just pissed me off." then lunged with an enraged scream before Wolf formed into her name sake sitting on her hind legs tails moving elegantly giving her a fictional look before she lunged at the metal covered one.

"Argh!" he didn't want to hurt her but there was no way to let her know at the moment. "I do not want to hurt you." she tilted her head before yelping in pain as something grabbed her tail and tried to whip her into a wall only to have a metal fist catch her carefully. "Are you all right little one?" she frowned softly then saw what had grabbed her and her eyes widened sharply. "What?"he asked as she returned to human form.

"WOLFERINE!" she screamed shaking in horror. The fighting stopped at the terrified scream and looked to see where she was looking and shock overcame them. The metal one held her gently so not to hurt her and suddenly someone from behind them threw some red glowing cards and she looked back eyes glowing in happiness as the male stepped forward. "Gambit!" and buried into him.

"De un et only cherie."

"I tres desole...I should have let y'u know."

"It beh tres bon.Now lets do dis oui?" she nodded but moved so he could work her still being messed from the shock that was sent through her.

"You know Gambit?"

"Well I should. 'e be mon frere." she said dryly but smiled at the sweet male holding her. "Merci pour helpin'." then saw Gambit look to where Sabretooth was and gasped. "Gambit non." but it was took late the man was already bolting for the beast. "Oh merde...shit jus' hit de fan et got complicated."

* * *

Authors Note: so how does Wolf and Gambit know Sabretooth? want to know? It'll be in the next chapter if i can get some reviews...thanks ttul 


	9. Chapter 9

DISLCAIMER: i do NOT i repeat still DO NOT own anything you recognize... thanks hope this chapter is as good as the last chapter...

Authorts Note: i would to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far...thanks again.

Chapter 9

Gambit grabbed Sabretooth and surprisingly flung him away from the three boys who were still trying to regain thier breath and minds.

"Y'u et Gambit homme got unfinir (un finished) business oui?" he growled and his eyes lit.

"Gambit non!" bellowed Wolf and she stared helplessly as Gambit fought with Sabretooth.

"What the matter Cajun? Still hating what I did to the Maurauders?" a wolf whimper came once more out of Wolf who was still being held as all fighting stopped at this fight and Magneto was no where to be found the Sentinel gone. "Too damn bad. They deserved it." then smacked him back harshly. Wolf's wide eyes searched for movement before they narrowed into slits as she growled darkly instantly turning into her wolf form glaring at Sabretooth. "Awe thats right...tsk...almost forgot Wolf. You were there and your brother couldn't stop me then what makes you think I'll stop now." she barked and lunged straight from Colossus's hand to the fur covered man.

"Merde who let de tornado loose."

"Remy?" came a southern accented voice.

"Remy?" followed by an older voice.

"Stormy? Rogue chere?" he blinked and saw them clearly then looked to where his sister fought and nearly went.

"No Remy. This is her battle."

"Tsk tsk tsk Wolf." he grabbed her tightly. "You forget what happened in those tunnels so soon? I would have thought it would have lasting effects. The little girl? Oh did she give a good fight. Must have learnt from you." she whimpered pitfully as she fell to the ground. "What's the matter Wolf? Pissed about the little girl?"

She formed and panted heavily glaring at him. "Y'u be pathetic. Pickin' on a chile."

He grinned and crouched and asked. "Was it picking on the chile...or what I did to you?"

"Y'u can do dat cent times et it dun boder meh. Mais dat chile still had a life."

"Yeah...one your father took from you huh?" she screamed lunging angrily. "Testy...scared your little brother will find out? Find out how your father died? Why you were thrown onto the streets? How he fucked around with you the night he was murdered...all because he let it slip he had fucked with his daughter...remember it don't you Scarlet? How it felt...then when you saw him dead...your mother had left you both but you found your brother outside with messed up eyes...you remember it don't you?"

"FERMER LE BOUCHE HOMME!!" she screamed in anger.

"Come on Scarlet...your not thinking straight...you remember what happened the night he died don't you? Of course you do...too bad that little girl didn't make it...I would have loved to see her face again."

"Y'u sick fuck!" she lashed out him still talking taunting her.

"I remember yours when I first saw you...tsk...such a waste Scarlet...your father had the right idea about you...well your would have been father right? Except your mother found out who he really was and you weren't his kid." she panted and looked up angrily. "Your father should have just been Satan himself. You remember don't you? You remember seeing him durther the maurauders..."

"Creed leave mon soeur alone."

"Oh but Gambit this includes you as well...doesn't it Scarlet?"

"Fuck y'u Creed. I aint non chile nonmore. I dun fear." she spat standing defiantly. "Et not'ing changes dat. Nor his anger." she said and Creed sniffed before his eyes went wide and he whirled to find a man their with silver on red on black eyes. (three colors like out eyes the black in the back with the normal part with color red and then the pupil silver)

"You messed with the wrong girl Creed."

"Lucifer."

"Named after Satan himself...might as well be right?" he sneered and stalked around the stone still man who turned to his back was never to the man. "Scarlet are you all right?"

"I be now." she said and Gambit watched shocked when she took the mans offered and and was pulled into a hug. "Welcome back." she whispered.

"And don't think I'm leaving again for a long while." he retorted before slowly turning on Creed who paled drastically.

* * *

Authors Note: uh oh so who is this Lucifer? your going to find out soon just who in the next chapter so keep reviewing and i may be nice lol


End file.
